Awry
by Lakeshine
Summary: The red stains soaked through the fabric. "Come on buddy stay with me" I beg as the fallen teen's eyes stared to close "No Robin stay awake!"
1. Awry

**YAY! A new story I have no idea where this came from hope it's good and I really don't know how to continue it so please give ideas! Also I need a good title! SO HELP! And sorry for the shortness…**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own young justice yada yada yada**

**_Italics means mindlink_**

**Awry**

**Kid Flash's POV**

The mission went wrong and Robin paid the price. It started as most missions Artemis and I fighting, Conner being angry and Megan trying to calm him with her mind while they went to their positions as Kaldur tried to shut us all up. Robin however was a little off; he was quieter and seemed to know something was wrong. Man I wished I noticed sooner maybe then we wouldn't be where we were now, maybe my little brother wouldn't be dying at my feet. But no I was too busy to notice something was wrong and none of us noticed until it was too late.

***FLASHBACK***

"Give it back Kid Mouth"

"Make me Arty" I reply holding up my prize, her green bow.

"I swear Baywatch give it back or I'll…"

"Artemis I would appreciate it if you did not finish that sentence" Says Kaldur from her left. She glares at me and I poke out my tongue at her. This angers her and she leaps at me but I use my speed to race out of the way. Instead of hitting me she crashes into Robin sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Oh jeez" I think racing over "Rob is so gonna kill me" when I get to the two non- metas of the team both are up dusting themselves off. Artemis sees me a grabs the front of my suit.

"Hey Robin you want the first hit?" she asks but Robin just looks at her and shakes his head. This surprises her and she loosens her grip. I pull away from her grip, her bow dropping to ground and I race away to hide behind Kaldur.

"Get back here Baywatch so I can kill you!" Artemis yells glaring at me.

"Artemis quiet down we are on a mission" Robin tells her in a quiet voice looking at our destination; Star Labs. We all look at him in confusion he's never this serious. Before we can ask what's wrong a tremor shakes the earth. We all look to each other and sprint towards the building.

_"Miss Martian are you and Superboy in position?"_ questions Aqualad using the mindlink.

"_Yes Aqualad" _replies Miss M.

_"Good, move in"_ he says and we all move forward.

That's when everything went to hell.

**How is it good? Bad? Should I continue? If so please give me ideas and…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Revenge

**WOW thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Love you guys hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also please check out my other story Premonition. On to the story.**

**Revenge**

We are losing him. I'm not sure how much longer he can last. If only we had been more careful maybe he would be fine instead of lying here bleeding out on the ground.

***FLASHBACK***

We entered Star Labs. It was quiet, way too quiet, the kind of quiet that tells you something is definitely going to go wrong. Nobody was around the labs and it looked deserted. Robin quickly scurries in scanning for clues, as rest of us stand at the door knowing if we went to help we would just get in his way. Robin finally spots something of interest and he quickly moves an old box out of the way and picks whatever it is up. I see the whites of his mask widen just before the device explodes sending him flying away from us. Just then a bunch of people in black drop down surrounding us, and cutting us off from Robin. One man steps out from the crowd. He is wearing a black and orange mask with one eye covered and a black, armored suit with a sword at his hip.

"Why hello children" he says with a sneer. I see Robin tense as he hears the mystery man's voice.

"What do you want Deathstroke?" Robin growls at the man. The team seems taken aback by Robin's venomous tone but I remembered that he and Batman had had a run in with Deathstroke a few years back where Deathstroke nearly killed Batman.

"Why little Robin as much as I'd love to catch up I have a job to do" Deathstroke says in a superior tone. He then leaps at Robin drawing his sword in midair. The other black clad me leap at me and the rest of the team. We begin to fight the men who are surprisingly strong as Robin fought Deathstroke.

"So what are you after this time? Money, technology?" Robin asks the masked villain as they fought.

"For money and my favorite part… revenge" Deathstroke responses evilly swings his sword at Robin. Robin does and backbend out of the way and the kicks upwards aiming for the villain's sword hand but Deathstroke jumps back causing the kick to miss by mere millimeters.

"What are you talking about Deathstroke?" Robin asks while continuing to fight. He pulls out his eskrima sticks and blocks an overhead swing from the sword.

"Well I'm here on an assignation assignment." The next words make my blood run cold "Seems like a certain little birdie has been getting on a lot of peoples nerves" the whites of Robin's eyes widen and Deathstroke takes advantage of his momentary distraction to swing his sword towards Robin's chest. Robin leaps back but the sword manages to skim his chest cutting through his uniform and into the skin underneath. A thin line of red immediately forms from the cut. Robin shakes his head to clear his thoughts and leaps back into the fight. Meanwhile the team and I are struggling to take down the other criminals whose suits seem to be lined with Kevlar. Also they seemed to have some kryptonite somehow laced into the fabric so Superboy's punches had less of an effect. I finally knock out the guy I'm fighting and take a few seconds to regain my breath. I quickly take stock of the injures of my team. Artemis had a cut on her arm but she seemed to be doing fine having swung her bow onto her shoulder drawing her hunting knives. Kaldur had a line of red on his stomach but it didn't seem to be bothering him. Superboy had a few bruises due to his weakened state but was otherwise fine. Miss M. had no visible injuries but she appeared to be exhausted. Robin seemed to have acquired some bruises including a nasty one to the face that covered his entire cheek, but he had managed to knock away the sword sending it out of the mercenary's reach. I move to help the acrobat but just then one of the black clad men jumps on me pinning me to the ground.

"KF!" Robin yells as the man pulls out a dagger and presses it to my throat.

"Any last words kiddo?" the man asks with a laugh, his acrid breath filling my nostrils.

"Yeah one word buddy, breathmint" I tell him despite the fact I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You shouldn't have said that kid" he growls and he starts to bring the knife down. The world seems to go in slow motion as the knife comes toward my throat I close my eyes preparing for the end. But it never comes I hear a clang and hear a swear from the man over me. My eyes snap open and I see the man holding his, now bleeding, hand. The knife had been knocked out of it with a batarang. I silently thank Robin and beat the man off of me and into unconscious. I look over to the bird to thank him but what I see horrifies me. Deathstroke is holding Robin by the throat up against the wall. He had regained his sword and Robin's body showed marks from it he had deep gashes on his left arm and leg and cut across his forehead. I swore knowing this was all my fault for distracting him giving Deathstroke the time to retrieve his sword. I try to race over to help him but I'm blocked by two men. I watch helplessly as Deathstroke drops Robin to the ground and as Robin tries to roll away but Deathstroke is quicker he kicks Robin away. The injured bird manages to stand using the wall for support. He looks up giving me a sad look as Deathstroke walks over sword in hand. I struggle futilely against the two men but I know I'm too late. Deathstroke reaches Robin and with one quick jab, stabs him through the stomach.

**Well that was dark but I finally got it out. Please tell me what you guys think and of course**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Blame

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed! Totally makes my day to read such great things.**

**Blame**

I can tell he doesn't have much longer left. His breathing was becoming more irregular, heartbeat erratic.

***FLASHBACK***

"NO!" I scream. Robin eyes widen as he falls to the ground. Deathstroke laughs manically gloating over his victory. He then kicks Robin's prone form earning a cry of pain from the downed superhero. I struggle against the guys to go help my brother as he is kicked over and over again while Deathstroke laughs. Suddenly the force holding me back lessens. I turn to see Kaldur had yanked one of the men of me. He gives me a small nod which I return before knocking the other man off me and racing over to Robin. Deathstroke is so caught up in torturing the Bird he doesn't notice me until my fist is flying towards his face. It hits him with so much force he fades into unconscious. I race to Robin's side. I pull his head into my lap tears leaking down my face at his condition. The team soon sees Robin's condition and fight with renewed effort defeating the rest of the criminals and racing over to us Superboy yanks of his shirt and gives it to Artemis. M'Gann then levitates Robin so Artemis can get the shirt under him Megan lowers him back down and Artemis ties the shirt over the stab wound making sure to apply pressure. But it wasn't enough.

***End of Flashback***

The red stains soaked through the fabric. "Come on buddy stay with me" I beg as the fallen teen's eyes start to close "No Robin stay awake!" His eyes snap back open at the desperate tone in voice.

"KF…" he croaked.

"Shhhhh buddy its gonna be all right" I comfort him. "Aqualad contact the League tell them they need to hurry" I can tell everyone is surprised at my order but Kaldur gives a nod understanding showing in his eyes. "See it's all right Robin the League is coming" he nods slightly causing him to wince in pain. I then motion Artemis over having her take my place supporting Robin's head. I go to his utility belt and pull out the bandages from one of the side pockets. I wished there was more of them so we could wrap his stomach wound but Connor's shirt would have to do. I carefully warp Robin's head wound then I move onto his arm and leg gashes. The red quickly soaks the white bandages and all I can do is pray the League will get here it time. I go back to my original spot beside his head brushing the dark bangs to the side of his sweat covered forehead. Connor, Megan, and Artemis leave to quickly tie up the criminals leaving just me with our fallen comrade. "Rob I'm sorry it's my fault your like this if only I had noticed that guy creeping up on me" I tell him hanging my head.

"No Wally it's not your fault. It was my decision, please promise me not matter what happens you won't blame yourself." Robin says to me weakly.

"I ...I promise" I tell him knowing it's what he wanted to hear. He nods his head and then his eyes begin to flicker. "No dude you got to stay awake!" I yell frantically at him afraid that if he closed his eyes it would be all over.

"I… can't …hurts … to ….much" he chokes out before his eyes close completely and his head lolls to the side.

"Robin!" I yell. "Come on buddy wake up" I say shaking him gently. He doesn't move however. "Guys I need some help over here" I shout. The Team races over to Rob and I.

"Wally I think he's gone into shock he needs medical attention like now" Artemis tells me. I nod my head in confirmation.

"Ok Miss M. call the Bio-ship we are gonna have to move him we can't wait for the League" just then Robin heart starts to beat really fast before stopping completely.

**UGH why do I keep doing this?! I don't want to kill off Robin it just happens for anyone who wants to know if he's all right just ask in your reviews or PM me. So please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. Shock

**Thank you to all my fabulous readers who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys are great! This is partly a medical chapter so I got all my information from the internet so if anything is wrong please tell me. Also don't worry this chapter isn't what it seems.**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice and its characters do not belong to me but they belong to DC (sorry I forgot these past two chapters)**

**Shock**

"_Ok Miss M. call the Bio-ship we are gonna have to move him we can't wait for the League" just then Robin heart starts to beat really fast before stopping completely._

I immediately start to push on his chest trying to restart his heart. "Meg hurry we need the ship NOW! I scream never ceasing my CPR. "Come on buddy work with me wake up" the ship arrives and Conner swiftly picks Robin up and runs into the ship. He places the boy on a medical table that Megan had the ship form and I continue my CPR stopping only to breathe for him. "Arty get the defibrillator" Artemis does what I asked for once without arguing. Kaldur grabs the necessary gel and we quickly cut through the uniform over Robin's chest reveling dozens of scars. Everyone appears visibly shocked at the amount but I merely wince and quickly apply the gel. The others snap out of their dazes and Artemis presses the paddles down on Robin's chest causing his back to arch but not restart his heart. This process is repeated two more times before Artemis hands drop to her side tears leaking down her face. Megan flings herself into Conner's arms sobs echoing from her shaking form. In a flash I'm at Artemis side. I grab the paddles and turn up the electricity before bringing them down onto my best friend's unmoving chest. His back arches again but there is still no change. I walk over to the nearest chair and collapse into it burying my head into my hands. Artemis walks over and gives my shoulder a tight squeeze trying to comfort me. I lean into her touch wanting the comfort right now. She seems to understand my unspoken request and gives me a tight hug. I rest my chin on to her shoulder tears in my eyes barley noticing the League's arrival.

**Batman POV**

I jumped into the Batplane the moment Aqualad contacted the Watchtower. I knew I shouldn't have sent the Team on this mission there was too many variables, too many things that I didn't know; I should have looked deeper into it. I take off speeding towards the Team's coordinates ignoring the calls form the other League members. After about ten minutes I arrive at the site of the team's latest mission. I run inside the building and see obvious signs of battle. There are black clad men tied up and unconscious throughout the room. I can see blood spots all over the room but no sign of the team. I head over towards the far wall and see a lot of blood. I race over to examine the blood on the floor hoping the bad feeling I was getting in my stomach was wrong. I reach the biggest pool of blood and spot something shiny in it. I take a closer look and what I see makes my blood boil. Deathstroke did this. I race out of the building to see other League members had arrived.

"Where is he Batman?" Superman asks me. I shake my head indicating that I didn't know.

"I can sense my nieces presence around here she is projecting an aura of grief l can lead you to her." Martian Manhunter tells us. I nod my head and we follow the Martian. I take a quick glance to see who had come, seeing Wonder Woman, Black Carney, and each of the team members' mentors. We arrive at a camouflaged bio-ship which J'onn telepathically opens. I race in to be confronted by my worst nightmare the Team was in mourning and Robin was dead. I race over to his unmoving body and pick him up cradling him to my chest tears streaming down my face. I see out of the corners of my eyes each mentor going to his or her protégé minus Clark who Black Carney replaces. Diana and Clark begin to walk towards me but I race away from them and into the Batplane cradling my son's broken body to my chest. I gently lay Robin down on one of the med beds before taking off and heading for the Batcave ignoring the calls of my colleagues to wait.

**Don't worry guys it's not over please continue to read even if you don't like character deaths because it's not over and I have a plan. Also please please please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	5. Goddamn Batman

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the wait it has been very stressful lately. Thank you to all read and reviewed and please continue to do so. Also sorry for the shortness I will try to make the next one longer and on time.**

**Disclaimer~…**

**Goddamn Batman**

**Batman's POV **

By the time I reached the Batcave tears were streaming down my face in a flood. The entire way back I had periodically glanced back hoping, praying that there would be a change, some sign of life from the still boy but nothing had changed. I land the plane and pick up Dick's unresponsive body. I lay his head on my shoulder and brush his raven hair out of his pale face. I hold him as close as possible to me trying to warm up the cold body and convince myself he was alive. I see Alfred waiting for my return.

"Master Bruce," he begins before seeing the body in my arms. His eyes widen "Good heavens no what happened?" the loyal butler gasps tears forming in his eyes.

"Deathstroke" I respond anger in my voice. I gently lay down Dick onto a medical bed. "Alfred please call Barbara she needs to know… know what happened" Alfred nods and leaves to go call Barbra. I hunch over Dicks body letting my grief completely take over. Soon after while I'm still in the same position I hear a loud gasp followed by running footsteps. I look up the red-headed Commissioner's daughter to see tears filling her blue eyes.

"No" she gasps out throwing herself onto his body. I rest my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but she pushes in away. "No this is your fault! You should have prevented this I mean you're the Goddamn Batman!" she screeches. I back away hanging my head knowing she's right.

"Master Bruce Mistress Barbra is just distressed she did not mean it" Alfred tries to comfort me but I ignore the Butler and retreat into my study only stopping by my room to change out of the bloodied Batman suit and into civvies. I collapse into my chair and close my eyes trying to forget the events of the past few hours. Just then Alfred runs in moving faster than I've ever seen him before.

"Master Bruce come quick!" he exclaims.

"Alfred what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"It's Master Dick!" he answers as he runs back out of the room.

**Barbra's POV**

I lay in bed awake wishing I had patrol tonight. On nights like these Dick used to knock on my window and we'd patrol just the two of us. Those days happened less often now because he was off with his new team and I missed those special moments. I grab my IPod and put the headphones in. The song Carry on my Wayward son comes on. I hum along to the melody wishing I could be out in the city but Bruce would be furious if I went out alone. I debate the pros and cons of going out anyway when my phone vibrates. I hit the pause button and yank out an ear bud putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mistress Barbra its Alfred"

"Oh hey Alfie what's up?" I respond. He doesn't answer and I start to panic. "Alfred what is? Is Bruce ok? Is Dick ok? Please tell me he's all right!" I say quickly worried at the butler's silence.

"You need to come to the manor" he tells me hanging up. I immediately jump out of bed not bothering to change out of my PJs merely pulling my Batgirl suit over them. I write a quick note telling my dad that I'm studying at the Wayne Mansion in case he gets home early. I then ease open my window and slip out on to the ledge outside. My window shuts behind me with a snap and I leap down to the ground instantly melting into the shadows. I sprint away from my house launching my grappling hook the moment I reach a tall building in mid run. I fly upwards my hair and cape flying out behind me I land and I'm instantly off again leaping from building to building until I reach the alleyway where the abandoned phone booth was. I step in and I'm enveloped in a flash of light transporting me to the Batcave. I step out to a completely quiet cave even the bats where silent. I sprint soundlessly to the medical room and freeze gasping at what I see. Bruce was leaning sobbing over a familiar raven haired boy. I run forward again not caring about the noise I made and throw myself onto my best friend's cold body. No my best friend, Robin, Dick Grayson was dead.

**Again sorry for the wait but again please don't worry about Robin's "death" all is not what it seems so please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	6. Merely Sleeping

**Thanks for sticking with me guys I really appreciate it you guys rock! And I'm sorry I meant to put this up yesterday but I had a Halloween party to go to that started earlier and went longer then I had anticipated. **

**Disclaimer~ no young justice is not mine **

**Merely Sleeping**

**Barbara's POV **

Bruce rests his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me but I push it away anger rising within me.

"No this is your fault!" I yell at him. "You should have prevented this I mean you're the Goddamn Batman!" I knew I wasn't being fair but I couldn't help Dick was dead and Bruce should have done something, anything to prevent this. He hangs his head and walks away and I hear Alfred talking to him in the background. I look back to the boy on the bed before me. I remove his mask and see his eyes were shut and there was a shirt tied around his mid-section where I assumed the major wound was. He was covered in bruises and I lightly run my hand over the big one on his cheek tears falling from my eyes. I see various cuts on his arms and legs along with one across his forehead. I grab some bandages and gently wrap the still slightly bleeding wounds pretending that he wasn't dead. I then lift the mask of off his face and place it down on a nearby table wishing I could see the cerulean eyes I loved so much one last time. I then grab the black shirt wrapped around his waist and unwrap it carefully I throw it to the ground and rebandage up the wound.

"There now it looks like he's merely sleeping" I tell myself as I pick up the discarded piece of clothing. I look down at it and see a big Red S must have been that Superkid's shirt I go to throw it out but a burning sensation spreads through my head were it had contacted the shirt. I drop the shirt and look at my hand which is now a bright red. "Poison…" I gasp and run over to Dick. I take a sample of blood and run it under the Batscanner. What I see elates me there's a chance Dick is still alive! "ALFRED!" I scream the elderly Butler appears at my side and takes one look at the screen.

"Good Heavens!" he yells and hurries of to get Bruce.

**Bruce's POV**

I race after the oldest member of the Batclan wondering what he meant about Dick. I race down to the Batcave worried about the news and see Barbra and Alfred standing in front of the Batscanner looking at its screen. I run over to see what they're looking at and I'm shocked by the wide smile on Barbra's face. She spots me and wraps me in a hug.

"Bruce he's still alive!" she yells. I look at her confused then look at the screen. I gasp my son could be alive. Deathstroke had tricked us by using a poison that slowed the heart so the pulse was undetectable and victim practically comatose so Dick would die from blood loss and we would never know or wouldn't know until it was too late. I run over to the antidote cabinet hoping that we could save him in time, that we had found it in time because the poison could still kill him if left untreated for too long. I grab to correct vial and run back to Richard's bedside loading it into a syringe and injecting it into his arm. I back away hoping that it will work and Alfred and Barbra join me at the bedside. We wait in silence for one minute, two, three with no change. I begin to lose hope we were to late I think as minute four and five pass then I see movement. I wait another minute with no change and I begin to think I imagined it when suddenly Dick lurches up his eyes flying open.

**Another cliffy** **you guys must really hate that so sorry but hey Robin's alive so yeah please…**

**REVIEW  
~Lakeshine**


	7. Family Reunion

**Hey thanks for all the reviews guys really appreciate it. And ugh stupid hurricane screwed up my life luckily I wasn't hit directly by it but still not fun.**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice, Batman, and all of the following characters are not mine**

**Family Reunion**

**Wally's POV**

We are all in mourning. We had come back to the cave after Batman and the League had arrived at the scene. M'Gann was currently in the kitchen cooking trying to pretend nothing was wrong but the tears in her eyes betrayed her. Conner and Artemis were in the gym destroying every punching bag in sight as Kaldur swam in the pool in listless circles. Me? I was sitting on the couch head in my hands. This was all my fault. If had had just paid more attention I thought I was his best friend but what kind of friend am I if I let him get killed.

"Recognized Batman 02, Batgirl A04 **(A/N Batman gave her an unofficial number like Zatara did for Zatanna just in case)** Robin B01" the computer says.

"Why is Batgirl here?" I wonder "And why did Batman bring Robin's…" I refuse to finish that thought instead standing up slowly all my energy depleted. Artemis, Connor, Kaldur, and Megan all run in to meet the arrivals. We all glance at each other and I can see tears in everyone's tired eyes. Together we walk slowly in the Hanger and see the two Bats and standing between them it can't be! "ROBIN" I scream and I race over and give my friend a hug to confirm he's real. The rest of the team stands opened mouthed at the trio near the zeta tube.

"Ouch KF not so hard I'm a bit injured here" laughs the not dead Bird. I let go and Robin places a hand to his stomach wincing slightly.

"Oops sorry dude" I reply rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. He smiles and the rest of the team finally breaks out of their trance. They run forward and swarm Robin giving him gentle hugs so they didn't hurt him. When they were done we all backed up.

"So um not to be inconsiderate or ungrateful here but how are you even alive?" Artemis asks. I elbow her giving her a glare.

"Jeez Wally its fine" Robin replies laughing at my glare "and I was never actually dead Arty I only appeared so."

"How is that Robin?" Kaldur asks. This time Batgirl responds.

"Deathstroke coated his blade with a poison that slows the heart so it's undetectable. It also puts the victim in a coma and if not detected early enough it has proven to be fatal." Megan gasps at this new information.

"So Robin you almost died?!" the Martian exclaims. Robin sighs and sends a mini- glare Batgirl's way.

"No worries, Meg I'm fine now" he tells her. To prove his point he nearly falls over and is caught by Batman.

"Yeah you're perfectly fine." Artemis says sarcastically gesturing towards him as he was still being supported by his mentor who seemed to be distracted deep in thought about something.

"It was just a wave of dizziness" he replies.

"Yeah because random waves of dizziness are totally healthy" says the blonde archer in the same tone.

"Leave him alone! You should just be relived he's all right because he very nearly wasn't!" yells Batgirl stepping forward.

"Yeah and who are you?" responds Artemis. Oh no this is gonna end bad. I race forward in between the two girls.

"Easy there girls" I say trying to calm the two down. It didn't work.

"Get out of the way Wally" says BG pushing me out of the way.

"How do you know his secret identity you Batman wannabe?" Oh no Arty did not just say that.

"EXCUSE ME! Says the girl with a Green Arrow obsession!" the red head replies angrily "do you even know how to use that bow?"

"Why yes I do want me to show you?" Arty says drawing her bow.

"Bring it on Blondie" replies Batgirl two batarangs springing into her hands

"STOP!" both girls lower their weapons and look to the injured hero who looked even paler then before "both of you just please stop" Robin continues. Artemis throws her bow over her to her shoulder and BG puts the batarangs back into her belt. Robin appears to be shaking from the stress of the situation and his injures. The two girls each other death glares before turning away from each other.

"Soooo…." I start trying to break the obvious tension in the room "anyone up for a movie?" Robin sends me a grateful look before responding.

"Sounds good with me but first introductions; everyone this is Batgirl she's been Batman almost as long as me and she's my best friend as my civilian persona as well. Batgirl this is everyone." the young hero says.

"Nice to meet you all, well most of you anyway" says BG with a pointed glare in Artemis's direction. "Oh and Wally good to see again it has been awhile" she says giving me a small smile. "Robin has told me so much about all if you I'm guessing you're Aqualad the leader" she says to the dark skinned Atlantian.

"Yes but feel free to call me Kaldur while in the Cave" he responds politely.

"Ok Kaldur," she responds back "and you two must be Miss Martian and Superboy"

"Yep that's us but you can call me Megan or M'Gann while not on missions and you can call him Conner" says the resident Martian.

"So Blondie over there must be Artemis," Batgirl says "and of course I know Wally" Artemis opens her mouth the say something but Robin smoothly interrupts her.

"Ok guys now that that's over lets go watch that movie" he says with a smile. "Bats I'll stay over here tonight if it's cool with you" Batman just nods and disappears in a flash of light through the zeta tube.

The Team plus Batgirl then heads over to the couches this was going to be an interesting night.

**Sorry this is kinda of a filler I just wanted to add some tension between Babs and Arty and include the Team plus I need to get my thoughts organized for what I want to happen in the story anyway please send me any good ideas for this it might help me write it and of course…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	8. Bonding Night

**Hey I'm back everyone! Shout outs to Connor Elric, minichurros123, Lolibeagle, Bobby Corwen, Guest that reads, roy23, Nightingale, and BurningBright222 thanks for the great reviews. Also big thanks to all my other reviewers and those who followed or favorited thanks for the support. And ugh stupid hurricane screwed up my life luckily I wasn't hit directly by it but still not fun.**

**Disclaimer~ not mine**

**Bonding Night**

**Robin's POV**

Artemis was right I was most definitely not ok. I could barely stand but I didn't want the Team to know that, they were already worried enough with the whole 'me being dead' and the last thing I needed was them to worry more. As we walk to the living room I look over to Barbra and mouth 'thank you' she gives me a smile and mouths 'you're welcome'. When we reach the living room Conner and Megan automatically go to the loveseat and Artemis and Kaldur take the armchairs leaving the big couch to Wally, Babs, and I to share. I plop down on the center cushion and Wally takes the seat on my left leaving Babs the one on my right.

"So what movie you guys want to watch?" Wally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Zombieland" Artemis says

"Princess Bride" Barbara says at the same time. Then the two girls glare at each other.

"How about Finding Nemo?" I say before the two can leap at each other. My suggestion is met with a chorus of approval even from the two girls. Wally gets up and races over to the movie cabinet giving both Barbra and Artemis a wide berth as if afraid they would bite and grabs chosen movie popping it into the DVR and settling back on the couch. The two girls give each other one last glare before turning to the screen to watch the movie.

**Batgirl's POV**

The movie was over. The entire team had fallen asleep during the movie most likely due to the stress of seemingly losing Robin and of course Robin for nearly dying. The Martian girl and Superman's clone were cuddled up on the loveseat together the redhead's head resting on her boyfriend's chest. The Atlantian was leaning back in his chair arms crossed across his chest his head laid back. The blonde archer was laying sideways her legs and head hanging of the sides of her chair and Dick and Wally were sleeping peacefully next to me on the couch. Dick's head was resting on my shoulder, his raven hair covering his masked eyes , his mouth slightly open. I brush his hair to the side of his face and look at Wally. The red head was sprawled out on the couch his limbs spread everywhere the exact opposite of Dick who was curled up in a ball hopefully not hurting his injury. The speedster had one leg over the back of the couch, the other hanging off the side and had one arm lying on his chest the other dangling over the side with his leg. His head was lying on Dick his mouth wide open. I smiled at the sight and ease Dick's head off of my shoulder replacing with a pillow. He stirs slightly but is so tired he doesn't wake up. I stand up and start to walk to the kitchen since I missed dinner but as I walk by Aqualad his eyes snap open.

"Batgirl your still up?" he asks.

"Yeah, Bat insomnia I'm not used to going to sleep so early." I whisper back. He nods and gets up walking over to me.

"Um Batgirl can I please talk to you?" he asks in an undertone surprising me.

"Um sure" I reply and we walk out of the lounge we wander around in silence until we end up in the training room. He raises an eyebrow at me and we both step into the center of the circle. We begin in spar exchanging blows back and forth. "So what is it you want to talk about anyway?" I say as I to a jump kick which he blocks his arms crossed in a X.

"Are you and Robin close?" he asks catching me off guard. He swings his fist forward and I barely backflip out of the way in time to avoid it.

"Yeah we have known each other forever and we always have each other's back all the time during patrol. I don't know how I could cope without him I mean he's my best friend even as a civilian" I tell him truthfully surprising myself with my own words as the Atlantian nods slowly. "Please don't tell anyone this Aqualad I don't want our friendship to get awkward."

"Please call me Kaldur, Batgirl, and don't worry I won't tell him"

"Thanks Aqua… Kaldur so why did you really want to talk to me?

"I just want you to know I'm sorry"

"What for?" I say with a leg sweep knocking him to the ground. I jump on him and pin him before letting him to his feet. We then walk over to the mini fridge in the corner and grab waters before sitting down together on a nearby bench.

"I am leader and it is my job to protect my team yet I nearly let Robin die" he tells me hanging his head. I get off the bench and kneel in front of him looking into his silvery green eyes.

"That's not your fault Kaldur you can't protect everyone all the time" I tell him placing my hand on his shoulder. "Besides Robin can handle himself, he doesn't want you guys to worry about him, even after what happened" He looks at me surprised that I wasn't angry I assume and gives a small smile.

"Thank you Batgirl for both the excellent fight and for talking with me" He says smiling slightly back and with that he gets up and head back to the living room.

**Not my favorite ending but I hope you guys liked the little Babs/Kaldur fluff and don't worry more action soon. And please tell me do you want any Batgirl/Robin romance or not and I will do my best to honor your wishes unless it's absolutely necessary for the plot. Also please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	9. Newfound Feelings

**Hey guys I'm back and no worries this chapter has some twists and turns hope you guys like it:) Also shout outs to Connor Elric (Awwww thanks), Silverstardustshadow**, **Smokeydirtcat, and Nightingale. Also 100th reviewer gets a special shout out :)**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice does not belong to me nor any of its characters**

**Newfound Feelings**

**Kid Flash POV**

"Team report to mission room." Batman's voice rings through the Mountain. I open my eyes groggily and see that the entire team had fallen asleep on the couches during the movie. I sit up quickly noticing that I was using Robin as a pillow. The rest of the team also gets up and together we walk into the mission room. Batgirl was already there standing next to her mentor with an excited grin on her face. "Team your mission is to stakeout Wayne Tech and prevent the robbery we got intel on. Also Robin will be staying at the Cave"

"Where will you be Batman? Gotham is your territory, not that that's a problem, but we don't want to leave Robin." Aqualad asks the Dark Knight.

"I have a lead on Deathstroke so you need to watch Gotham" he growls hatred shown in his posture for the man that hurt Robin. The entire Team can sense this and nod in acceptance.

"Understood Batman and what of Batgirl?" Kaldur asks. He and Barbara share a glance and I wonder about the meaning of it sensing something happened between them.

"Batgirl can do as she wishes" Batman replies and with that leaves through the zeta tube.

"Recognized Batman 02" the computers voice says. We stand there silently for a few moments before turning to Batgirl awaiting her decision.

"I don't know why you're all looking at me I'm not part of this Team and there's no way I'm gonna leave Robin" she replies her hands on her hips.

"We understand Batgirl but what if we need a hacker?" Aqualad asks but before anyone can respond Artemis laughs.

"yeah I highly doubt she would be much help in that department anyway Kal"

"Arty Batgirl is part on the Batfamily just as much as me she knows what she's doing" Robin says giving Artemis a mini- glare "anyway about the hacking thing just plug this transmitting device in the whatever you need access to it'll be sent to my wrist computer and Ill hack it from here" Robin continues tossing me a small object about the size of a flash drive.

"Thanks Rob" I say he and Batgirl turn to walk away "and dude," he turns back to me "be safe no acrobatics mister" I shake my finger at him teasingly but I can tell he gets my meaning.

"Yes Mom" he replies wincing very slightly at the horrible reminder of his past, "and guys please be careful too, I don't like the fact I'm not going with you."

"Don't worry Robin we'll be fine, we have done missions without you before" M'Gann reassures him and with that we walk away and board the Bio- ship leaving the two bats alone in the Cave. I don't like this; I don't like this at all.

**Robin's POV**

"Yes Mom" I tell Wally wincing slightly at the painful memories that that phrase brought flooding back. "and guys please be careful too, I don't like the fact I'm not going with you" and it was true. I hated the fact the Team was going on a mission without me; to Gotham of all places.

"Don't worry Robin we'll be fine we have done missions without you before" M'Gann reassures me before the Team walks away heading towards the bio-ship. Meg has a point but I couldn't shake my bad feeling, it was the same feeling I had before my last mission.

"Hey Dick you alright?" Barbra asks looking at me with a worried expression.

"What yeah Babs I'm fine" I tell her but I can tell she's not convinced.

"Whatever you say Dick" she says to me "So what do you want to do I mean it's been forever since we last hung out alone anyway…" she finishes bitterness entering her voice

"I'm sorry Babs I've missed hanging out with you lately but with the Team and the dynamic duo stuff it's been crazy lately trust me I miss those nights on patrol just the two of us too"

"Damn Dick how the hell do you read my mind so easy?" she asks a slight smile on her lips.

"Same way you read me so easy Babs so what do you want to do while the Team is gone?"

"Well Wally said no training so want to watch a movie?"

"Since when do we listen to Wally?" I say mischievously.

"Good point but promise me you'll take it easy no need to hurt yourself farther"

"Sure thing Babs" I say taking off down the hallway with minimal pain. I feel much better than last night but still it wasn't great but I didn't want to worry Babs farther.

"Dick wait up!" Babs yells chasing after me. I race to the gym and hide next to the entrance. Barbra runs in and I jump out at her.

"BOO!" I yell.

"AHHH!" Barbra screams causing me to laugh hysterically. "Why you little…" she says and leaps at me tackling me to floor carefully avoiding my injures. I laugh and use my legs to throw Babs off of me and jump up.

"Come on BG that all you got?" I tease. She grins and jumps at me again. I dodge but she trips me and attempts to pin me but I roll out of the way and on to my feet. I grab a smoke pellet and throw in at itself on a rafter. I press the retract button and soar upwards letting loose my signature cackle. I hide in the rafters as the smoke dissipates. Babs looks around widely for me before looking up with a smirk. She launches her hook skyward and joins me in the air. She flips of her beam towards mine but I leap away. We play a dangerous game of cat and mouse flipping and leaping out of the way. Eventually my foot slips slightly so I allow myself to free fall. At the last second I launch my grappling hook stopping me from smacking into the ground. I swing in an arc before letting go and doing a neat flip before landing on my feet. I give a mock bow and Barbra mimics me landing next to me. I turn and tackle her and pin her down. "Gotcha Babs" I laugh looking into her blue eyes. She smiles back at me.

"You just got lucky Pixie Boots" she says poking her tongue out at me. She and I stay like that looking into each other eyes both panting slightly. My wounds sting slightly but I ignore the pain instead gazing into one of my best friends eyes. She reaches up her hand and tugs my mask off showing my dark blue eyes that contrast her bright ones. I begin to lean down closing my eyes as she moves up to meet me when…

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert" my eyes snap open and I jump up off of Barbra. I quickly grab my mask and place it on my face once again protecting my secret identity. Barbra leaps to her feet as I turn away opening the security feed for the hanger. Barbra moves forward so she can peer over my shoulder causing me to suppress a shiver at her closeness. I turn back to the video and who I see chills me to the bone.

"Deathstroke" hisses Babs hatred filling her voice. "Robin wait here I'm gonna teach him a lesson" she growls and begins it stalk away.

"Batgirl no" I say grabbing her arm she spins to face me and I can see rage in her eyes from behind the mask.

"He needs to pay for what he did to you"

"He will but you going in alone like this is a bad idea and you know it" I say giving her a stern look. She glares at me for a minute before sighing in defeat.

"Your right what's the plan?" she asks. I grab my communicator and try to contact Batman but all I get is static. I try to reach the Team with the same result.

"Shit coms are down I bet it's because of Deathstroke which means Zeta Beams are down too so we'll have to do it the old fashion way. Here's what we'll do…"

**Cliffy of course! Sorry everyone I didn't mean to do that but I couldn't help it anyway please**

**REVIEW**

**(remember the 100th reviewer gets a special shoutout)  
~Lakeshine**


	10. Set-Up

**Hey everyone I'm back! Glad you guys liked the last chapter so much:)! SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO AmaraRea FOR BEING MY 100TH REVEIWER! VIRTUAL BAT COOKIES (made by Alfred) FOR YOU! Other shout outs for roy23, Dragonchild127 , mixxi, Bobby Corwen, Nightingale, smokeydirtcat, guest that reads, jordylilly777, Clove15, Connor Elric, ZamShazam1995, Lolibeagle, RedWing0109, Midnight1906, and last but not least Catlover1609 (who can have a virtual cookie for making me laugh) all of your reviews were amazing!**

**Disclaimer~ young justice is not owned by me even a little bit :(**

**Set-Up**

**Wally's POV**

The feeling hasn't gone away. The Team and I had long left the Cave behind and were now staked out at Wayne Tech. We have been waiting here for at least an hour and absolutely nothing had happened. I could tell the rest of the Team was uncomfortable heck Arty and I hadn't even argued once. Suddenly my communicator goes off.

"Kid Flash here" I whisper.

"Kid I need you and the Team to head back to the Cave immediately" Batman voice says sounding flustered which was a problem because Batman is never flustered.

"What's wrong Bats?" I say worried.

"The Zeta tubes are offline and I can't reach Batgirl or Robin plus the lead I had on Deathstroke turned out to be planted to lead me away same with the intel for your mission. The Team is the closest to the Mountain I need you to head there immediately"

"Batman how did he find out Robin was alive?"

"He must have seen us on our way to the Zeta tube because we decided not to use the one in the Batcave"

"Alright Batman we'll leave right away"

"Just hurry Wally" he says practically pleading.

"_Team we need to go now"_ I tell the Team through the mindlink.

_"Kid what's the problem?" _Aqualad replies.

"_Robin's in trouble Bats lead on Deathstroke was false and so was his intel on our mission plus Bats can't reach Robin or Batgirl and the Zeta beams aren't working it was a trap"_

"_Oh no we need to go right now" _Artemis says stating the obvious.

"_No duh Arty"_ I say racing over to where the Bio-ship sat in camouflage mode. I pace back and forth anxiously waiting for the rest of the Team to arrive. They finally do and M'Gann opens the Bio-ship and we all enter without a word. I immediately go to my seat and am immediately strapped in. the rest of the Team follows my example and I can't help but look at Robin's empty seat. "Hold on buddy we're on our way" I think to myself praying that we won't be too late.

**Robin's POV**

"I really hope this will work otherwise I'm dead" I think to myself as I stand next to the doorway of the gym waiting for Deathstroke to come in. My entire plan hinged on the fact he'll want to draw this out and gloat. I wait anxiously when finally he walks in. I leap out and go to punch him in the face but he ducks my fist centimeters away. He them slams his fist into my stomach causing me to fly backwards. I manage to land on my feel but I can already feel the blood leaking out of the wound soaking my suit. I double over in pain shaking my head so Barbra wouldn't ruin the plan by coming in early. "Trust me Babs" I think praying she somehow hears.

"Ohhhh did I hit a tender spot Boy Wonder?" Deathstroke mocks me. I stand up and jump at him my fist extended knowing he'll block me. He grabs my fist stopping my momentum and twists it dislocating my wrist possibly breaking it. I kick out managing to hit his arm in a pressure point making him let go. I back away swiftly cradling my hurt wrist to my body. Damn it hurt but I had to pretend to be more out of it then I am so the villain either relaxes or focuses entirely on me so Babs can surprise him and take him out. "Did you lose your touch Robin? Pity I was hoping for at least a small challenge from the boy who escaped death once again. But today I will be finishing that job" This time he comes at me throwing punches and kicks as quickly as possible. I do my best to dodge them but I was still hurt pretty bad from my last encounter with the mercenary. One of his kicks hits me hard on my ankle causing and it causes me to fall to the ground. He pulls out his sword and stabs downward but I roll out of the way. But I roll away too slow for it to miss completely though and I hits me in the shoulder leaving a deep cut. I stand once again though I'm kind of shaky due to my most likely fractured ankle. Not only that but I'm already exhausted and my stomach wound was starting to really hurt.

"Is that all you got?" I pant through the pain. I can see anger form in his visible eye. He advances on me holding his sword at his side. When he gets close enough he swings the sword causing me to jump back to dodge the sharp blade. He continues his assault gaining speed and I pull out my eskrima sticks. He brings the sword up above his head with both hands and proceeds to bring it down towards my head. I can barely get my eskrima sticks up in time to block the attack. The sword buries deep into the sticks nearly going all the way through. My arms shake from the effort and protecting myself from the blade and I'm unprepared for the knee that comes up lightning fast hitting me in my stomach throwing me backwards. My eskrima sticks fly from my hands but luckily take Deathstroke's sword with them. Before I can celebrate this small victory however Deathstroke's hands close around my throat cutting off my air supply. He lifts me up slamming me against a wall.

"Any last words Boy Wonder?" He says tightening his grip.

"Yeah," I say managing a grin "get ready to be whelmed" Barbra takes her cue and drops from the rafters onto the black and orange masked villain.

"Surprise" says the angry red head back flipping of Deathstroke's back kicking the villain in the causing him to fall forward. She places her foot on the center of his back holding him in place. "Robin would like to do the honors" she asks gesturing to the downed villain.

"I would be glad to Batgirl" I say stepping forward with a smile. I deliver a quick kick to the side of his hand knocking him completely unconscious. Batgirl then bends down and cuffs his hand and feet together. I step back and nearly fall over luckily BG grabs my arm.

"Robin are you all right?" Barbra asks worriedly.

"I'm fine BG" I respond.

"Damn it Dick you nearly died!" she screams first slapping me in the face before hugging me tightly sobbing on my shoulder. "I nearly lost you again" she says.

"Shhhh Babs it alright" I say stroking her hair.

"Rob Robin dude Robin!" Wally's voice echoes as he runs through the Mountain. Once again Babs and I spring apart causing me to nearly fall over again. Barbra drapes my arm over her shoulder and together we walk/limp out the gym to reassure the Team. We walk into the Hanger where a panting Wally and frantic team are waiting. We stand at the entrance waiting for someone to notice when finally M'Gann does.

"Robin!" she exclaims happily flying over to me and wrapping me in a hug "Your alive!" the rest of the Team crowds around us.

"Dude what the hell happened?" Wally asks still not noticing my injuries that I was trying to hide.

"BG and I took him out he's tied up in the gym." I respond.

"Hey I told you no acrobatics Rob now you need to go in timeout" he teases playfully punching me on my hurt shoulder. I let out a hiss of pain at the contact and he retracts his hand immediately to see my blood on it. "Damn it Robin why didn't you tell us you were hurt!"

"it's not that bad…" I try to say stepping away from Barbra only to remember my ankle was hurt. And I fall forward I try to catch myself before remembering my wrist was broken. Pain shoots through me causing me to yelp and cradle my broken wrist to my chest.

"Not that bad… yeah right." Connor mutters picking me up and starting to walk towards the medical wing.

"Ugh Connor I can walk put me down!" I yell indignantly but of course the clone ignores me. So I instead escape his hold and stand placing my good hand on the wall for support. "I can walk."

"Robin just let Connor carry you you're hurt" say Megan worried.

"Ugh Meg I'm f…" I start to say when a burst of pain strikes me. I put my hand to the back of my head where the pain is most potent then bring in in front of me. "shit" I think as I start to fall ,blacking out the last image being my blood covered hand.

**Another cliffhanger as usual and for those who were wondering the blood came from when Robin was slammed against the wall by Deathstroke for the second time giving him a concussion and obviously blood loss. Anyway please don't forget to**

**REVIEW  
~Lakeshine**


	11. Trust

**Thanks everyone for the amazing feedback. Shout outs to RedWing0109, waveslover, Nightingale, mixxi, ZamShazam1995, and AmaraRea. ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE! I'm looking for a cover (whether drawn or found online) for all of my stories Premonition, Awry, Murky Depths, and Toxic so I decided to make it a competition. I would like anyone who has any ideas for covers to send them to me and the winner for each story not only gets a special shout out but also gets a sneak peak of the next chapter of whatever story they gave me a picture for! So everyone please send me any ideas you have and if you don't know how just PM and we can work together to find a way. And now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer~ none of the following belongs to me (other than plot line)**

**Trust**

**Barbra's POV**

I stand there awkwardly still supporting Dick as his team surrounds him and fusses over him. I sorta of zone out felling out of place and uncomfortable until Dick hisses in pain from my side.

"Damn it Robin! Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Wally yells worriedly staring at his blood covered hand from where it contacted Dick's hurt shoulder.

"It's not that bad…" Dick says and before I can stop the impulsive boy he steps forward most likely forgetting his ankle and then of course he naturally throws out his hands to catch himself as he falls slamming his broken wrist onto the ground. He yelps and brings his wrist to his chest. Before I can even move to help him up the clone moves closer to him and picks up the smaller raven haired boy.

"Not that bad… yeah right" mutters the Superman's clone as he starts walking away I'm guessing in the direction of the medical wing the team following at his heels and me farther behind just so I could listen to their conversation but not really be noticed. Naturally Dick resists being carried.

"Ugh Connor I can walk put me down!" Dick yells but the clone ignores him which irritates Dick farther so, being the ninja he is, he escapes the Super's hold. "I can walk." He says seriously placing his good hand onto the wall most likely to steady himself.

"Robin let Connor carry you you're hurt" the Martian girl tells Dick worry obvious in her voice. I laugh to myself slightly knowing that it would never work, my friend was just too stubborn. To prove my point Dick immediately opens his mouth to respond.

"Ugh Meg I'm f…" he stars before stopping suddenly pain flashing across his face. I start to walk forward to catch up with them. He puts hand to the back of his hand and I see a flash of red of his glove. Time seems to go in slow motion as everyone's eyes widen and I sprint forward as Dick begins to fall catching him a second before he hits to ground. I sink to my knees still holding him.

"Robin," I say shaking him. "ROBIN, ROB, DICK!" I scream getting desperate now that he's not responding not caring in the slightest I used his real name, the team problem wouldn't even notice and if they did I'd come up with something. I hardly notice his Team crowding around us looking worriedly at the little bird. I shake him some more worried on why he passed out. I go to lay his head on my lap and discover the problem. "Oh no" I gasp tears spring into my eyes. This was much worse than I thought.

"BG what's wrong?" Wally asks breaking waking me from my thoughts. I take a deep breath and put my emotions away going into Bat- mode.

"Wally go get the med- bay set up take Artemis with you." I say seriously. The blonde opens her mouth to argue but before she says anything Wally scoops her up and dashes away hanging onto to her bridal style. "Superboy I need you to carry Robin their and Megan please levitate robin into his arms, we need as little movement as possible so we don't father agitate his injures." The metas nod and I feel Dick floats up out of my hands. The two then head in the same direction as the speedster and archer moving much slower. I take a deep breath as they leave then heave myself to my feet. Now that the Team is gone I can hardly hold myself together and I completely forget about the Atlantian thinking he went with his Team mates until he place a hand on my shoulder.

"Batgirl are you alright?" The dark skinned leader asks. I can't stand it I break down and spin around quickly and push the Atlantian back.

"No I am not ok Kaldur! Robin is seriously hurt not only that but I don't even know what's going on between us! He's supposed to be my best friend but I think I want something more" I yell then quickly cover my mouth shocked at what I had admitted. The leader looks shocked before he recovers and steps forward to wrap his arms around me surprising me. Before I know what I'm doing I'm sobbing into his chest. I finally stop sobbing after what seems like forever and recompose myself. "I'm sorry about that Kaldur I just lost it" I say detangling myself from his embrace.

"It's alright Batgirl even the strongest people lose it when I loved one is hurt" he replies.

"Oh my god please, don't tell D... Robin I still don't know how he feels." I beg the Atlantian I'm sure the fear shows in my eyes.

"Do not worry Batgirl I will not tell him but I think you should, I believe he returns those feelings" Kaldur responds.

"Thank you Kaldur I really needed that. And maybe sometime I will but he needs to be ok first."

"Anytime Batgirl if you ever need to talk you know where to find me." And with that the water breather heads the same way as his team before him.

"Kal wait there's something else you need to do" He turns towards me a question in his eyes. "Deathstroke," I start with malice" he's still tied up in the gym and I want it to stay that way" he nods and I turn away heading for the mission room.

"Where are you going Batgirl?"

"I need to contact the League and tell them our situation and get the Zeta tubes and communication back online." I reply without stopping. When I reach the mission room I immediately hook my wrist computer up to the control panel for the zeta tubes and communications luckily Deathstroke didn't trash it. I quickly fix it and I'm immediately assaulted with various calls from the League. I accept the calls and about 20 holo screens pop showing the various panicked faces of the Leaguers. They all start to talk asking a bunch of different questions except for Batman who remains quiet knowing that it won't help. I give the screens a Bat glare nearly as good as Bruce's. They all shut up. I take a deep breath before I start "Robin is alive," as soon as these words leave my mouth I hear everyone sigh in relief, worry leaving their features. All but Bruce anyway, he can tell by the way I phrased it something was wrong and he just looks more worried. "however," I continue " he sustained more injures ,the extent of which is unknown, and is currently unconscious. Immediate medical attention is requested." I say totally Bat- like, the last thing I needed was another break down. The adults all nod and sign off, some heading here I'm sure others to go deal with crimes, until my mentor is the only one left.

"How bad is it Batgirl?" he asks seemingly cold. Only a Bat protégé would be able to hear the slight crack in his voice and the worry on his face.

"I don't know Bats right after he passed out I told the Team to take him to the Med Bay and headed here to call you."

"What about Deathstroke"

"Tied up in the gym, Aqualad is standing guard." He nods his understanding. After a few moments of silence I open my mouth again. "When are you going to get here?"

"I should be there in…" he starts when an alarm goes off from his side of the com. I expect him to ignore it but to my surprise he looks at it. "Damn Joker broke out of Arkham… again. He growls looking split between whether to pursue the dangerous criminal or to rush to his wards side.

"Bruce" I whisper using his real name "Do what Dick would want the Team and I can handle things here." Bruce looks torn before he finally caves in.

"Alright but the moment anything changes call me. Also Agent A and Leslie are on their way" I nod my head and go to end the link but Bruce stops me by talking again "And Barbra, please take care of him" I nod surprised at the amount of trust Bruce had in me. He ends the link right as the computer announces the arrival of Alfred, Doctor Leslie, Superman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and J'onn. I take a deep breath and walk off the meet the Leagues, doctor and butler.

**Sorry it's kind of off a filler I just wanted to add some more Kaldur/ Babs fluff and show Bruce's trust in Barbra. Anyway please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	12. Long overdue

**Hey everyone thanks for all of the support with this story you guys keep me going and I really appreciate it! So thanks and I reminder don't forget about my art contest just PM me and I'll give you my email created just for this purpose and remember the winner gets the next chapter before everyone else so please send me any and all ideas Also sorry for the delay but school plus being a pain.**

**Disclaimer ~no just no**

**Long Overdue**

**Wally's POV**

I sprint to the medical wing carrying a grumpy Artemis. I run in placing her down and immediately set to work preparing a bed for my hurt friend. Artemis joins me and we finish just as Conner and Megan rush in with Dick in Conner's arms. Conner lays my best bud down gently and I hook him up to a respirator immediately. I think of what else I can do but my mind draws a blank as I pace back and forth worried about my best friend.

"Wally calm down" Megan says floating over to me. I ignore her and continue to pace. I take a glance at Artemis and see she's no taking this very well either biting her nails down to stubs and SB looked ready to punch something. Just then Batgirl and Martian Manhunter run in along with two other people one who I recognize as Agent A aka Alfred.

"Alright everyone clear out" the lady next to Alfred says in a stern tone walking over to Robin's bedside. Connor being Connor blocks her way as Batgirl walks to Robin's side gazing down anxiously at him. J'onn had left to room once again

"Who are you?" he growls giving her a glare. She returns the glare with equal ferocity and walks past him pushing him aside. Connor immediately goes to try and demand an answer but Alfred stops him.

"Master Connor that is not a wise action if you want Master Robin to be cared for" Alfred says in a calm tone. Connor spins to face the elderly butler anger clouding his blue eyes.

"Why should I listen to you and how you know my name?" Connor growls raising his fist in a threating manner. Alfred doesn't flinch merely raising an eyebrow. I race over and step between the two and grab SB's fist.

"Whoa Supey come down this is Agent A aka the bat butler he is really close to the Bats so yeah he knows our IDs so chill dude" I say quickly lowering his fist as I spoke. "Come on let's leave A and his friend to their work." I say leading the furious clone to the door.

"Thank you Master Wallace" Al says walking to the other side of Dick. I nod and lead Connor out Megan and Artemis following. I look back seeing Batgirl hadn't budged.

"BG you coming?" I call. Batgirl shakes her head.

"No I'm not leaving Robin you guys should head to the gym that's where Deathstroke and Kaldur are along with the other Leaguers that came." Batgirl replies her fists clenching at Deathstroke's name. I nod as the door closes and walk toward the gym the team at my heels.

**Barbra's POV**

Wally and the others had just left the room when J'honn reappears holding some pain medication. Leslie looks over to me and a concerned look passing over her face.

"Barbra whens the last time you slept?" she asks her tone worried. I shake my head indicating it's been awhile since I last slept. "You look exhausted go take a nap." She orders. She was right I was past tired from all of the stress but I couldn't sleep without knowing Dick was ok.

"Sorry Leslie but not until I know Dick's alright" I reply with a firm shake off my head. Leslie sighs but doesn't question me knowing she couldn't convince me from past experience.

"Fine but you need to wait outside until we finish" she says. I open my mouth to object but Alfred stops me with his Alfred glare. I stomp out of the room and sit down outside shutting my eyes for a few seconds….

My eyes snap open. I look around. DICK! I scramble to my feet wondering how long I was out. Just then the door to the medical wing opens and Martian Manhunter steps out.

"You may enter" he says in his usual deep voice. I race in pushing past the Martian. I spot Dick, still wearing his mask, sitting upright.

"DICK!" I scream again not bothering to use his hero name and practically attack him wrapping my arms around him.

"Ouch easy Babs" he laughs returning the hug.

"Well we'll just leave you too alone then" Leslie says ushering Alfred out but I hardly hear her.

"Dick why didn't you tell me you were hurt so bad?" I ask loosening but not relinquishing my hold on him. He takes one hand and brushes his mask off his face, reveling his cerulean eyes.

"Sorry Babs I just..." he shakes his head and puts his free hand to it in pain. I look at him worriedly

"Are you alright?" I ask. He nods

"Shaking my head with minor concussion equal bad idea" I laugh slightly and stare into his eyes. "So um Babs um earlier…. What exactly happened?" he asks with a slight blush. I stop laughing and blush looking away and withdrawing my arms.

"I um…." I stammer he uses his hand and tilts my face towards his. Suddenly his lips meet mine and I gasp taken aback by the suddenness. He pulls away a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Babs I just thought..," he starts but before he can finish I lean forward and kiss him right back closing my eyes as his arms wrap around me with me following suit. We finally break our kiss but we stay wrapped in each other's embrace. I rest my forehead against his.

"That was long overdue" I whisper. He smirks his famous smirk and nods.

"Yeah it was but good what are we gonna tell the team?" he whispers back. I pull away slightly though not out of his arms

"Forget the Team I'm more worried about DaddyBats!" I say with a laugh. He joins in his cackle ringing through the room. However he soon stops his face serious once more.

"So what are we going to tell everyone?" he asks quietly.

"how bout we don't" I whisper back with a smile. He returns it and we sit like that just staring into each other's eyes until I hear footsteps. I look to him and jump of the bed into a nearby chair and he throws on his mask just as Batman runs in.

"ROBIN!" he yells slamming the door shut. He yanks his cowl down becoming Bruce Wayne. "Are you alright?" he says dashing over to his ward.

"I'm fine Bruce" Dick says with a nervous laugh. Bruce nods with a smile before he goes into Batman mode again pulling on his cowl.

"Good now where is Deathstroke" Batman growls. Dick and I exchange worried looks.

"He's in the gym," I start before Bruce heads towards the door. I flip up and over his head blocking his path. "but we are coming with you so you don't do anything rash" I finish giving him a glare. He sighs but nods. I walk over to Dick's side and help him up carefully avoiding his injures and help him to his feet letting him lean on me because of his ankle. We hobble awkwardly to the door his good arm slung over my shoulder. Bruce nods to us and together we walk to the gym in silence. I can see that the closer we get to our destination the tenser and angry Bruce gets and I could feel Dick tense beside me and a give him a quick peck on the cheek without Bruce seeing. He turns to look at me and gives me a small smile of thanks. We arrive outside the gym and walk in to join everyone else.

**Yeah end of chappie sorry if Bruce is OOC or this is rushed the Connecticut thing really messed me up because my cousins live only 45 min away and one of the victims looked like one so yeah I freaked so sorry if this isn't great… anyway please….**

**Review**

**(yeah no caps)**

**~Lakeshine**


	13. Revelation

**I'm up at 4:00 am writing this because that's when ideas come to me! But its alright I'm glad to have finally solved the problem about where this story is going to go next. Anyway just wanted to let everyone know I WILL FINISH THIS NO MATTER WHAT! I'm not a quitter and I've just been really busy and stressed lately which is the reason for the lack of updates. ALSO SHOUT OUTS TO NIGHTINGALE, BOBBY CORWEN, POTTER4ME, MIDNIGHT1906, AND BRIGHTPATH2 THANK YOU GUYS! Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer~ YJ IS NOT MINE! Mk so no suing, suing Lakeshine is BAD**

**Revelation**

**Robin's POV**

I did it! I finally kissed her! That was amazing it even made me albeit temporarily, forget about the pain. But now we approaching Deathstroke and as much as I hated to admit it I was scared. This Villain had nearly killed me twice and well I don't want to die! I don't think i would be able to win another battle with him if caught alone especially since I can't even walk without help right now. Babs most notice my fear because she sneaks me a quick kiss which helps calm me. Remember Dick you have me too it seems to say and I calm down a bit. Shes right I have her and Bruce and the team behind me not to mention the entire League! I give her a quick smile of thanks and soon we arrive at the door to the gym. Bruce is super tense and rushes in Babs and I following. Deathstroke was now tied up the Team surrounding him. He appeared to have regained consciousnesses and had a smug smile his face. Both Megan and her Uncle's eyes were glowing green most likely trying to break into his mind. Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Superman stand off to the to the side watching with their eyes narrowed, no one notices us enter. At least until Bats stomps forward with a look that could kill. He pushes the team to the side and grabs Deathstroke against the wall.

"Who hired you?" Bruce growls no nonsense.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The mercenary laughs before looking at me. "Why hello there Robin. You just refuse to die." he growls alerting the rest of the Team of my and Barbra's presence.

"Don't you dare even look at him!" Bruce growls going into full 'Daddybats' mode as Wally called it. He slams the villain into the wall again.

"Temper, temper Batman looks like I found your weak spot. And as for who hired me, well if you kill me you'll never know if you kill me" Deathstroke says tauntingly watching me. My Team moves in front of me glaring hard at the villain.

"Tell. Me. Now." Bruce growls menacingly.

"No" Deathstroke say smugly. Batman raises a fist to punch to villain but Wonder Woman and Superman fly over and stop him, pulling the Caped Crusader off the mercenary who falls to the floor glaring at them.

"Batman calm down." Clark tells my enraged guardian. I look at Babs and together we shuffle over to Bruce awkwardly.

"Bats remember rule 1" I tell my guardian and he glances at me, his face calming down. While we are preoccupied on calming down Batman no one had noticed Deathstroke inching closer to me until he suddenly jumps up miraculously free off his handcuffs **(A/N he's like a bat ok an escape artist so he had a lock pick or a universal key up his sleeve alright?!)** and tackles me to the ground.

"Seriously do you ever give up?" I gasp in pain as he pins me holding and small knife to my throat, most likely hidden in his sleeve with wherever sent him free.

"Anyone move and I kill him him now" Deathstroke hisses pulling me to my feet the knife still pressed on my throat. Conner growls angrily taking a step forward, most likely instinctively and the mercenary presses the blade a bit harder against my throat drawing some blood to prove his point. I was getting really sick of this whole 'kill robin thing'. Deathstroke begins to step to the door dragging me making my broken ankle scream in protest.

"Ok I am really sick of this." I mutter meeting Batgirl's eyes. She senses my plan and gives an almost unnoticeable nod. I sigh "_what have I got to lose he's going to kill me either way if this doesn't work" _I think to myself. I throw my elbow back into his chest causing his hand to jerk and cut me more but it also loosened his grip. I drop to the ground and BG delivers a flying kick to the mercenary's head kicking him down and sending the bloodied blade from his hands. She pins him and brings her face dangerously close to his.

"I will ask you this once and only once. Who are you working for?" She growls giving a glare that gives Batman's a run for its money. Deathstroke sighs angrily and glares back.

"They call themselves the Light" He snarls back. She releases him and delivers a fierce punch it his head, knocking him old cold for sure. She then walks over and helps me up.

"How's your neck?" she asks her voice back to normal. I shrug and look turn to look at my Team. They are awestruck.

"You, she just and wait what?!"" Wally stutters open-mouthed. I can't help but laugh with Barbra despite the pain in caused.

"BG kicked ass what do you think happened?" I chuckle.

"But how did you two know what to do?" Artemis asks her mouth opened like Wally's. "What was that what the glance was? How does that even work?!"

"Well when you've been crime fighting in Gotham for a few years together and are best friends as civilians you pick some things up" Babs replies looking to me, us both smiling.

"Damn note to self, stay on the 2 bat kids' good side" Artemis mutters.

"Not to interrupt this _fascinating _conversation but there are more important matters to deal with other then our communication skills." Batman growls "Like Robin's bleeding neck and taking down this Light **(A/N I may either have them find out the identity of the Light now or have the Light do another decoy please vote in your reviews or in a PM and I'll do my best to do what the majority want or I could always go crazy and do something completely different not sure)**"

"Bats the neck is fine" I say grabbing some bandages from my belt and wrapping the wound "Its the organization trying to murder me that worries me."

"The League will investigate that. Meanwhile the Team can relax at the Mountain as Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and I will escort Deathstroke to the Watchtower for farther questioning" Batman replies giving me a pointed look. "_Are you really ok?" _the look asks. I nod

_"I'm fine just a bit freaked" _I reply using out 'Batspeak' as Wally called it. He seemed to think everything had to be bat related.

"Ok Leaguers head out" Batman orders not showing anything to suggest out secret conversation. Superman hoists the villain over his shoulder and soon just the Team plus Batgirl are left.

"Anyone up for a movie? I ask as if nothing had happened. Everyone just nods numbly, clearly overwhelmed and we head to the living room.

**I would be lying if I said I was 100% satisfied with this chapter but it was hard to write so I hope its alright... Anyway please vote how you want this to continue and of course...**

**REVIEW**

**(I need them to function! just kidding but seriously they are really nice)**  
**~Lakeshine**


	14. Connections

**Hi guys! Early update because I'm bored and stuck in a snowstorm! lucky me... anyway shout outs to Nightingale, Guest that reads, BatfamilyFan01, Brightpath2, jasmine nightshade, lovelessfighterbeloved1, slade, Anwaname, and last but not least Potter4me (sorry that was unclear I'm going to say he has braces so he can still move at least a bit)! Okay on with the story!**

**WAIT! I JUST GOT INFO CARTOON NETWORK WANTS TO CANCEL YJ! THIS IS NOT OK! SO TO SAVE OUR SHOW SIGH THIS PETITION**

**petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series**

**Disclaimer- none zip nada that is what I own**

**Batman's POV**

I lead Clark, Diana, and Dinah, the Kryptonian carrying Deathstroke, to the Zeta tubes. I quickly make a temporary access for the villain to allow us to transport him, and wave the others through first. "Recognized Wonder Woman 03, Black Canary 13, Superman 01, Guest A05" the tube rings out. I then erase the code allowing Deathstroke passage and cast a look to the Lounge where a glance of the TV is visible, a movie lighting the screen. I had the feeling Barbra and Dick were hiding something from me but I couldn't tell what. "_Whatever I have more pressing matters at the moment, concerning Deathstroke, I can figure them out after." _I tell myself stepping into the tube. "Recognized Batman 01". I'm transported to the Watchtower in a flash of light,heading straight to the Interrogation room while cracking my knuckles. Deathstroke was going to pay.

**Batgirl's POV**

I have to refrain from laughing out loud at the Team's reaction's to Robin suggesting we watch a movie. I seriously though Artemis's jaw was going to hit the ground from shock. But I guess I couldn't blame them, most teens, most people would be freaking out if they were told a top secret organization was trying to murder them not shrugging it off and watching a movie. What they don't know is how close we Bats brush with death with death everything we don the cape and mask. Patrolling Gotham with superpowers has it dangers, unbeknownst to the team how severe these dangers actually were, and we naturally patrol without. I lend Dick my shoulder and help him first to his room to change into civvies, me stealing some of Artemis's clothes and a pair of sun glasses and changing in the bathroom. We then head to the lounge, meeting the rest of the Team there, also in civvies, and we plop down on the couch we had accompanied last time. Everyone else goes to the same spots except Wally who sits on the floor, leaning back against the couch. The Team still looks mildly shocked, Artemis still didn't notice the fact I had 'borrowed her clothes', and I grab the remote and go on demand, picking out a random movie there. The beginning of Eragon begins to play and Dick grabs laptop from a nearby table where he placed it after grabbing it from his room, and begins to type on it. I peer over his shoulder resting my head on it and watch him as he easily hacks the League database for information about this 'Light'. The rest of the Team watches us crowding around, ignoring the movie on the TV. Robin continues to search, his fingers flying across the keyboard, shifting through information and I can tell his Team mates are having trouble keeping up with the whirlwind of data. The Boy Wonder soon finishes the data, his eyes widening behind his shades as he realizes something.

"Dude what did you find?" Wally asks. Dick holds up his hand signaling for him to wait and pulls up a bunch of tabs.

"Guys think about the connections, the simultaneous attacks of the ice villains, the enhanced Kobra Venom that, when analyzed contained both the venom Bane uses and the Blockbuster formula, then the reappearance of Kobra venom in the plant creatures! And that's not all, there is no way the Injustice League could have planned all of this and isn't it rather convenient that the Injustice League happened to pop up right as we started to get suspicious? It must have been a set-up possibly this 'Light'!" he exclaims standing up, yelping slightly in pain as his foot hits the ground. "Guys this needs investigation!"

"Dude you have a broken ankle it can wait" Wally says giving Dick a skeptical look.

"Dude this can't wait it's too big, the League is busy, and we need to stop this 'Light' before someone else gets hurt! If they can hire Deathstroke, no doubt they have many more assassins. And as for my injuries Miss. M can use her telekinesis to fix up the bones a bit and I'll take it easy!" Dick says having it all figured out. His Team exchanges uncertain looks, not wanting to risk it. "Besides if you don't come with me I'll just sneak out" he says causing his team to sigh but agree knowing he was right.

"Fine Robin but we will report to the League if there is any trouble and will not engage unless absolutely necessary." Aqualad orders. Robin nods and sits back down and Miss. Martian closes her eyes and focuses, holding her hands over Robin's hurt ankle.

"But Robin I have never healed a broken bone before are sure you want to do this?" the Martian girls questions. Robin nods and Miss. Martian closes her eyes and focuses, holding her hands over Robin's hurt ankle. A flash of pain flashes over the raven haired boys face before replaced by relief.

"Thanks Miss. M" he says as she moves to his wrist with similar results. Dick flexes his wrist and only slightly winces in pain. "Almost perfect, I'll keep the braces on just in case though, the bones may still be weak" he says standing up. "Let's go suit up, meet me at the Hanger in 5 minutes" Robin orders going to walk away.

"Wait!" I say catching his arm. "Where are we going?" I ask curious on where he expected to find information on the Light.

"Infinity Island, to Ra's a Ghul's fortress." he turning away. "_Well this will be so much fun..."_

**So I hope that wasn't too bad and was believable, it was difficult to write so...yeah... anyway please tell me what ya think!**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	15. The Plan

**OMMYGOSHANUPDATE! Chapter 15 is (finally) here (also Ra's Al Ghul's fortress or whatever is on Infinity Island *facewall*)! Shout outs to lindz4567, Brightpath2, and Destiel101 ... I hope more people review this time around but thanks to those who did! Also sorry for the forever wait... so many stories on here its hard to juggle and I couldn't think of where to go next...**

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer~ not in the mood...**

**Wally's POV**

I can't help but tap my foot impatiently as I munched on a bag of chips on our way to Infinity Island. I was excited, nervous, worried, and thrilled all at once. Excited because we were going to face Ra's Al Ghul, one of the biggest bads, nervous because the League of Shadows were no laughing matter, worried because a secret organization wanted my best bud dead and were were heading right into the lair of a possible leader, and thrilled because, again, Ra's was a big deal!

"Are we there yet?" I whine causing everyone to glare at me. Yeah I had asked the question about a million times already but I was excited!

"We'll tell you when we're they Kid Idiot now will you please shut up!" Artemis snaps frustratingly. I poke my tongue out at her. She glares at me, looking about ready to kill me but luckily right then M'Gann stands.

"We're here" she announces and I jump up, everyone else follows a but slower and out of the corner of my eye I see Batgirl helping Robin up, whispering something to him in undertone and him shaking his head. I wonder what that was about. We exit the Bip-Ship, entering into woods having landed as far from the palace as possible to try and avoid detection.

"M'Gann mind link" Kaldur orders as we advance forward into the dense forest. The Martian girl nods, her eyes flashing white.

_"Everyone online?" _M'gann's voice asks in our heads. I watch trying not to laugh as Batgirl's hand flys up to her head.

_"Whoa why are you in my head?!" _She asks_,_ her voice alarmed much like ours had been the first time M'Gann had spoken to us.

_"Hello Megan, I forgot you didn't know about the mind link Batgirl we use it to communicate silently while on missions" _M'Gann says flashing BG an apologetic smile and doing her signature head tap .

"_Fine that makes sense next time a little warning would be nice though" _

_"Apologies Batgirl next time we will try and warn you."_ Kaldur adds to M'Gann. The other redhead nods and Kaldur glances around at us. "_Is__ everyone connected?" _he questions. A chorus of confirmation replies to the Atlantian question. "_Good we will infiltrate the house in pairs, Miss Martian and I, Kid Flash and Robin, and Artemis and Batgirl. Superboy you will remain on outside in case backup is needed. Clear?"_

_"Hold on a minute you're pairing me with the red headed she devil? I rather be paired with Baywatch!" _Artemis exclaims sounding a bit flustered. Barbara gives her a glare.

_"The feeling is mutual Miss Attitude" _BG responds drawing a snicker from me. Batgirl was remarkably accurate with that comment right there.

"_Shut up both of you! I paired you because we need Artemis's long range attacks and Batgirl's knowledge on the enemy and base. You are also two of the best stealth operatives on the Team so you will have to get along, understood?" _Kaldur replies, a stern tone detectable even in our telepathic link. The two give each others glares before Barbara sticks out her hand to the other.

"_Truce?" _she questions, not looking to happy about it.

_"Fine"_ Artemis replies shaking the hand.

_"Good, now where is Robin?" _Kal says and I realize my pal had done his 'ninja' thing. Again. You would think after being injured so badly he would be a bit more cautious around those trying to kill him, but of course not the acrobat could never sit still it appeared.

_"Coming Kal" _my best friend replies suddenly dropping down from the trees above, using his grappling hook to soften his landing likely to protect his ankle and not to aggravate his other wounds, covered in bandages under his suit. However he still makes the entire Team jump slightly in surprise, BG smirking at the Boy Wonder. _"I was just scouting and making sure Ra's jet was still here, wouldn't do to break in only to find our target out" _he says. Kaldur sighs, shaking his head but knowing from experience no amount of scolding would make the slightest difference. Besides I think he is as relieved as me with Rob back to his normal self, at least mostly.

_"Okay now that we know the target is here thanks to Robin here's the plan. Robin and Kid Flash with enter from the East Wing and Miss Martian and I from the West. We will work out way in until we locate Ra's Al Ghul where will wait for the other team and Batgirl and Artemis, who will enter from the back, to reach our location and subdue him together. Superboy will be backup if we need it and Robin if you are hurt any farther Kid Flash will take you and get out of their as quickly as possible Superboy acting as cover then to, it's you who they are after. Understood?" _Kaldur asks. We all voice our agreement, Robin pouting slightly at the protection thing. Kaldur nods_. "Good move out Team and stay in contact at all times, good luck." _And with that we split, going out separate ways with our designated partners. I couldn't help but be excited, I was going to teach this 'Light' never to mess with my bro.

**Finally recovered from writers block PLUS some action (I'm pretty sure) in the next chapter! YAY! Hope those of you still with me enjoyed!** **So please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
